Detective & Thief One-shots
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. What would they be like as thief and detective, and vice versa?
1. Detective Otori vs Hoshi-Neko

For Detective Otori Itsuki there was no case he couldn't solve. Which is boring, if you think about it.

With no work yet for the day, Otori was bored, doing a crossword puzzle to pass the time. It was then that he got a call.

Picking up the phone, he answers, "Hello?… Uh huh… Really~?… Yes! Of course, I'll take the case!" And with that, Otori had another case. But this was no ordinary case. Oh no. This one Otori personally wants to invest time in. The notorious thief he's been chasing for months has sent a heist note, and is planning to steal again.

The heist note says **Meow~! Hi Tantei-san! Let's play! This time, I'm going for something shiny and green. Catch me if you can!**

 **Hoshi-Neko**

This is what Otori has been waiting for, a chance to catch Hoshi-Neko. Hoshi-Neko, while not very good at stealing, is probably the best at escaping, or in this case, running away. Due to his running prowess, no one has been able to catch him yet. 'But **I** will,' Otori smiles as he prepares something special to catch his thief.

* * *

At the museum….

Otori was guarding the target, an emerald, when he appears. Hoshi-Neko wears a white striped shirt with black cufflinks, a black tie, a black vest with green lining and buttons, black pants and dress shoes. His black mask shaped like cat ears while still covering part of his face, green lining inside the ears, and a black tail attached to his pants.

They circle each other. Hoshi-Neko smiling, "Hi, Tantei-san."

Otori smiles back, "Hey, Hoshi-Neko. It's time to play!"

They play an impressive game of tag like always when they meet like this, but Hoshi-Neko still manages to get the gem, escaping with Otori right behind him.

However, as Hoshi-Neko was trying to escape, he took a wrong turn and was backed into a corner. Otori smirks as he approaches slowly like he would a wild animal. Hoshi-Neko backing up until he was against the wall.

Getting close enough, Otori slams his hand against the wall next to Hoshi-Neko's head, startling him. Otori leans in, kissing him deeply, his hands going for Hoshi-Neko's wrists Hoshi-Neko moaning like a cat.

When they pull apart for air, Hoshi-Neko was successfully handcuffed. Hoshi-Neko glares as Otori smiles, "Now then, you're coming with me."

Hoshi-Neko smiles, "Uh…yeah. No," as a smoke bomb drops from his open pocket. When the smoke clears, the Neko is gone. Only a note and the handcuffs are left behind.

The note says: **I had so much fun tonight~! Let's do it again! And next time… ask me out on a date first before kissing me again. See you later!**

 **Hoshi-Neko**

Otori could only smile before yelling, "I'll catch you next time!" Then, he might as well keep his window open, in case a certain stray cat wanders in.

* * *

just finished this. & I'm not very good w/ chase scenes/heist notes. 1st time actually. plz go easy on me!


	2. Detective Hoshitani vs Black Phoenix

Detective Hoshitani Yuta, in his usual coat and deerstalker cap, has gotten another heist note from Black Phoenix, the brilliant enigma of a thief he's been trying to catch for the last few months.

The note says: **Hey, my favourite Tantei! It's time to play! The playground this time is the museum. Whoever gets to red will win! Good luck. I'll be seeing you soon, boy!**

 **Black Phoenix**

Determined, Hoshitani yells, "I'll catch you yet!" And goes off running.

As for whether who catches who…that's debatable.

* * *

At the museum…

Hoshitani was in position, guarding the target, a huge ruby. Suddenly, the thief appears. Black Phoenix wears a white shirt and ascot, suspenders, black pants and boots, black gloves, and a black cape with red lining, a gold string keeping it on. His black mask only covers one eye, a black feather sticking up from the side along with a tied black sting to keep it in place. In his hair is another red string, tied into a ponytail.

Smiling at each other, they both circle. Hoshitani, getting excited, "Hi, Phoenix. You won't get away this time."

Phoenix chuckles, "We'll see about that, but for now…"

They both lunge to get the gem first. Both of them had a hand on the gem.

Phoenix smiles, "It's time to play, boy!"

As they wrestle for the gem, they both try to trip the other up. Unfortunately, Phoenix was stronger, getting the gem in his hand before making his escape.

* * *

On the roof, Phoenix prepares to fly out of there, but just as he jumped off, Hoshitani tries to grab him, only to fall short. Hoshitani falls, only for black wings to take him away.

Black Phoenix catches Hoshitani in his arms as he flies across the sky with his cape, that also doubles as a glider. "Why'd you save me?" Hoshitani asks, hanging on for dear life.

Black Phoenix only smiles, "Because, you're **my** detective."

When they land safely on another roof, Black Phoenix puts Hoshitani down, then kisses him on the lips. Hoshitani froze, blushing, then stutters, "Wh-what are you-"

Black Phoenix laughs, then throws down a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears, he's gone. Only a note is left.

It says: **I had fun tonight~! I hope you did too! Let's play again, and next time… I'll be sure to give you what you** _ **actually**_ **want.**

 **With love**

 **Black Phoenix**

Hoshitani trembles in anger and embarrassment, before finally exploding, "I'll catch you next time! For sure!"

After getting his anger out, Hoshitani pants then blushes as he puts a finger to his lips, remembering what that kiss felt like, and wondering what Phoenix meant by what he _actually_ wanted. When he figures it out, he blushes immensely but decides to keep his window open. Just in case a certain black bird flies in.


	3. Detectives vs Thieves

It was a usual day for Detective Hiragi and Detective Tatsumi…until a heist notice was announced.

Their notorious thief duo is at it again. The note says: **Hi Tantei-san and Tantei-kun!** _ **Meow!**_ **It's time to play! Our playground is, as usual, the museum.** _ **We're going to take some very shiny things!**_ **Your colours are blue and teal. Good luck.** _ **Catch us if you can!**_

 **Black Phoenix & Hoshi-Neko**

Sighing, Hiragi and Tatsumi go off to try and catch them. They had escaped capture so far, but not this time!

Hiragi had to admit, while Black Phoenix was good at stealing and Hoshi-Neko good at escaping, if they were to be separated, they were easy targets. That was the usual plan with trying to catch them anyway.

* * *

At the museum….

The plan was per usual. Separate them, and capture one at a time. Hiragi and Tatsumi share a quick kiss for good luck, then go to their assigned positions.

Tatsumi was guarding one of the targets, a topaz when Hoshi-Neko appeared.

"Hi, Tantei-kun! Will you play with me?" Hoshi-Neko playfully asks.

Tatsumi smiles, "Sure, Neko-chan."

Hoshi-Neko smirks, "Let's play tag then!"

And off they went with an intense game of tag. However, Hoshi-Neko was too quick, grabbing the gem and running to the roof, Tatsumi not far behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Hiragi guarding the other target, a sapphire, when Black Phoenix appeared.

"Hi, Tantei-san. Shall we play?" Phoenix asks politely.

Hiragi's glasses flash, "Of course."

Phoenix smiles, "Then, let's play."

Both made a move to grab the gem, Phoenix only a second faster than Hiragi. Phoenix started running to the roof to meet up with Hoshi-Neko, Hiragi following closely behind him.

* * *

On the roof, both Hoshi-Neko and Phoenix met up, side-by-side, with the detectives blocking the stairs, panting.

"You won't get away this time!" Hiragi and Tatsumi shout after they had caught their breath.

Neko and Phoenix looked at each other amused, then ran to the edge of the roof and jumped.

Hiragi and Tatsumi ran to the edge, only to see Phoenix flying in his hang glider, Neko holding on tight to him.

As they escaped, Black Phoenix and Hoshi-Neko kiss, the targets in their pockets.

"We'll get you next time!" Tatsumi and Hiragi yell at the same time. They smile at each other, and kiss again.

* * *

A few weeks later, the targets were mysteriously returned, a note saying: **We had so much fun!** _ **Let's play some more next time!**_ **See you!**

 **Black Phoenix & Hoshi-Neko**

Tatsumi and Hiragi could only shake their heads, smiling.


End file.
